elegance beauty
by Fatal-Love
Summary: She loved him, even if she couldn't love.[NamiMarl]


S**cratch**

**Scratch******

**Scratch **

**Scratch**

**Sratch**

She sat there with her hands working away at the white paper, scratching out the elegant figure that occupied her restless mind.

'And a dash of blue and purple.'

Her soft yet sickly voice rang merrily as those elegant fingers curled around the long colored pencils and dragged them across the coarse paper, creating a picture like no other. It was of_ him, _the one that promised her love and roses of artificial affection that made her feel alive. The way his stronger arms held her close made her feel satisfied. No one dared touch her as long as she was in _his_ arms. The safety that he made her feel was so...so fulfilling that it made her grin with glee.

'_**I love you...'**_

The flash of blue meeting sapphire, the loving meeting of the two, he held her in his arms, all she needed to be protected from harm.

A smile flashed onto her virginally pale lips as her eyes gazed upon her sketch. It was of _him_. His handsome face twisted into a noir-like glance with deep blue eyes that bore into the soul. His layered auburn hair tinted with the sweetest pink that framed his almost perfect face was tousled about by the nonexistent breeze as hints of shadowed light fell on him.

_**Beautiful**_

Namine hugged the dear sketch to her chest humming a solemn tune, she knew this love was artificial but it filled her with something that she had never experienced...Affection.

'_**You're safe as long as you're in my arms my darling flower.'**_

The soft thud of boots caught her attention as she looked to her white room's door. She bit her lip in anticipation as it opened revealing_ him. _A small frail gasp escaped her lips as her blue eyes stared in adoration.

Marluxia came through the door like a knight in shinning armor. Pale skin contrasted by the grim black cloak hiding his figure. His dark deviantly curious eyes stared at the sickly blonde with an unreadable expression. A fake smile graced his lips as he kneeled besides his _princess, his toy. _"Hello, my dear Namine, what is that you have drawn?" The male said in friendliness as his gloved hand touched the back of the sketch right over her heart. Or rather where it would be. Namine blushed in embarrassment as she slowly lifted the sketch from her chest and turned it to show her lover, her world, what she had drawn. A larger smile crossed Marluxia's handsome face, eyes half lidded in adoration. Her reached out and stroked the coarse paper with amazement, "Stunning, Namine. I'm proud of you." Her face brightened as those words reached her. He leaned over the sketch to kiss her tenderly. She closed her eyes as memories of him flooded her mind.

_**He was perfect, better than she. That's what she believed.**_

He pulled away, partially scared of catching her illness. He smiled and patted her head causing her to blush even more. She was going to stay this way forever, never changing. Marluxia frowned as he stood; he knew he would be bored with the flower sooner or later. She was already wilting, so why not uproot the already dieing blossom. Namine placed the sketch down on her table and stood standing by Marluxia silently.

"I love you." Her fragile words escaped her pink lips, toes curling in her shoes in uncertainty. No reply. Her eyes widened in concern. The male would reply with a smile at least but showed her nothing. "Marluxia...?" Her voice strained followed by a sickly cough as she pulled on his sleeve. He looked down to her and held her biceps firmly.

"Namine..." His older, mature voice cool as ice whispered into her ear as he leaned down. "Dear flower, you must understand. Beauty fades and life ends. Love never lasts, this is a fact. All life amounts to his heartbreak and disappointment, I don't want you to fade... or die that way. Stay happy and bright, shimmering with curiosity and delight. Walk the path of light for there you will surely find the meaning to life." He said quietly as silence over to the room. The blonde looked down, finding cobalt flowers tickling her feet as they sprouted through the ugly white floor. Her eyes glanced back to the other in slight panic.

"W-What are you doing-?" Her sentence was silenced by a leather clad finger pressing to her lips. She shook slightly, now afraid of her person of solace. He dipped in for a soft kiss as the vines snaked all over the floor, one up her ankle stopping at her thigh as it clung to the hem of her dress. Namine's sky colored eye's fluttered close, hidden by thick lovely blond eye lashes. Her hands holding the side of his face steady. Marluxia pried hand off of his face and placed a pure white rose in her hand which she grasped carelessly letting the sharp thorns prick her fingers. Tears trickled from her closed eyes, she didn't know why but when ever she was with him she couldn't help but cry. It was all confusing. Marluxia pulled away and watched as her soundless crying turned in to weak desperate sobs, her thin fingers trying to wipe away her tears in shame as she clutched the flower desperately to her chest.

"My dear flower, my princess, my toy. I love you more than words can express, I want you all for myself. You are the butter fly caught in my trap and I refuse to let go." He said quietly as a hand reached out to grasp her chin. "I want to see you smile always in pure bliss." The younger blond hiccupped and forced a smile onto her pink tinted face. Marluxia nodded in satisfaction as he took her hands into his own and lightly backed her into the wall, the rose's thorn pricking him as well letting their blood mingle in each other's palm. The vines of his darling plants held her there, though she showed no sign of fear as he let go. Her eyes watched him with simple and clean love as vines twined her to the wall arms spread and legs together, her feminine pale hand drenched in crimson as the rose remained in her weak grasp. "I want you to be happy always..." Her blue eyes closed as they toxic scent of the flowers numbed her head, her smile remaining on her face. The male kissed her one last time as he summoned his scythe and stroked her adorable head one last time.

'_**Dearest one of whom I love, I give thee roses to my beloved to show my unending affection and adoration. With out doubt or sorrow I take thee in, holding you close and never letting go. Let bliss take us in and let us never die for our love will keep us alive, dearest one I love.'**_

With a swift moment of his elegant weapon his lover's life was gone due to his own unjustified greed. Her death was extravagant, the wisps of darkness where her presence once laid left the flower's vines limp as their color changed from cobalt to crimson. The petals fell to the floor, almost mourning the lost of the young, beautiful girl. Her blood covered rose tumbled to the ground upon the crimson petals. Marluxia's half lidded eye's stared coldly as the vine covered wall, his now bear hand touching where is beloved was. "...Now I have you all to my self." He crouched down to pick up the rose and held it to his chest. He smiled grimly while walking to the end of her white table where the sketch of him lay. He sighed and picked up the sketch and stared at it for a moment imagining young Namine drawing it. A smile that was only brought out by her sweet voice washed over his face as he walked out of the room with the picture and flower in hand. He gently closed the door and acted as if nothing happened as he quietly walked down the dark corridor, eyes focused on the white flower stained with_ her_ blood.

The room was left silent and a void of fake love filled the room eerily, where_ their_ presence still lingered in the light flowery air. The vines one the walls adorned the ugly white room, all of the long plant limbs avoiding the young Nobodies drawings. Her death was beautiful, together their love was beautiful, but all beauty must die to make a tragic yet beautiful romance. He still loved her and she still loved him but they could never be together, not mentally and not physically.

His favorite toy was gone and new one was needed, that's all that's on his mind as thoughts of his dear beloved slowly fade. Yet she always, always will love him.

* * *

Okay I expected this to be alooot shorter xD

Whew, I really despise this pairing... But I don't know how the hell I got this... I guess I was being poetic and junk!

Ah well, Reviews are loved :)


End file.
